A Failed Plan
by trinity3000
Summary: Midoriko learns that no one defies the Great Dog General. Oneshot


The mighty dog general roared his anger to the night sky. She was the greatest warrior of their time and she was meant to be his. He had commanded it and no one dared to refuse his commands. No one that is, but her and that was the very reason that he wanted her. He wanted to make the strong woman submit to him. It would be one of the hardest and most pleasurable fights of his long life.

He had taken all of the appropriate steps to obtain his prize. He had gone to her family and worked out a suitable price for his newest concubine. He had contacted all of the villages that counted on her protection and had assured them that they would now be protected by him. He had even met with the woman once in person to assure her that he was not like the low level youkai that she normally battled.

He had gone above and beyond what was required in order to take the warrior priestess to his bed. All he asked was that she was untouched and ready to leave on the date that he delivered the agreed upon sum to her family.

When that day came he was informed that she had left for one final battle over a week ago and had not returned.

He was infuriated by her betrayal and was currently searching to find and subdue the bothersome woman. He was unable to locate her, but he found the neko youkai that accompanied her everywhere. She was sitting at the mouth of a cave. When he landed and demanded that the cat take him to her mistress, she sat a round pink jewel at his feet and then turned and entered the cave.

He picked up the jewel, but when he tried to enter the cave to follow the cat, he was repelled. No matter what he did, he couldn't break the powerful barrier at the cave entrance. That made him very angry, but what made him positively livid was the voice that came from the jewel. It was her voice and it was scolding him like some unintelligent pup.

"Arrogant Dog, I knew that there was no compassion in your heart. If there was, you would be able to pass through this barrier and see the results of my final battle, but it seems that you cared nothing for me as a person, only for what pleasure I could bring you. You are just like everyone else. My family only cared about what price I could bring them. The villagers only cared about the protection I could offer. The shrines only cared about those that would come to be trained in my image. No one cared about me except my feline companion. Know that I died as I lived my life, fighting and full of rage." The voice went quiet and the jewel turned from pink to a light purple.

Inutaisho felt hatred and an almost unstoppable desire to kill at that moment. After a few minutes of concentration he was able to suppress his baser urges and regain some control.

"I see that you are not entirely evil," The jewel mocked him.

"That's where you're wrong, bitch." The demon lord snarled. "I am a beast born to kill, I need no bauble to urge me on. I will not be distracted from exacting my revenge upon you. You think your words can deceive me into letting those you love go without reprisal, but I have observed you for years and I know where your heart lies."

He whispered one final word to the jewel and then threw it into the forest. The purple of the jewel darkened as the priestess within realized what she had done. She had known that this battle would bring about her death, but she had decided that was a better fate then being a play thing for the dog. Once the jewel was created, she had carefully planned out her speech to protect those she cherished. That plan had failed and she felt utter despair for the impending pain and suffering that was about to befall the one person in the world that she loved above all others.

The dog demon flew through the sky back to the home of the dead warrior priestess' family.

Her father answered the door trembling.

"Your daughter, Midoriko, died in battle," The demon said without feeling. "Go retrieve your other daughter. Izayoi will serve me in her place."

A/N – My son loves the Ani-Manga books. He was reading through the one with the story of the creation of the sacred jewel the other day, and I glanced through it when he was done (It's been a while since I read them). I never noticed before how closely Midoriko resembled Izayoi before. I know that a lot of the characters look similar, but usually there are some differences (especially in the eyes), but I thought right away that they looked like they could be sisters. Then I got this idea for a quick oneshot, so I typed it out. If you have a minute, let me know if you liked it.


End file.
